Stay - Mudsdale and Rapidash
by Horseylover17
Summary: Based off the song Stay by Two Steps From Hell. The story of a Mudsdale meeting a Rapidash in a field.


_"_ _I like the way your eyes look into mine I like how it feels when you smile I like the way you watch me when I walk away Say you'll stay"_

Mudsdale found himself wandering in the nearby fields of the mountains he lived in. He loved his home, but sometimes he wanted a break from wandering in the dark caves to climbing up the mountains. Sometimes he himself along with his other ground type Pokémon friends found it weird he would want to roam the grassy fields, bask in the warm sun, and feel the cool breeze touch his face. He wanted to see the open sky something that the caves couldn't give him.

His strong hooves beat the ground below him leaving a trail of his deep hoof prints. Usually, he would gallop these fields and let his long mane flow into the wind. However, today seem particularly different, but he did not know why. Instead, he walked a steady gait. He let the wind blow through his fur and the grass tickle his strong legs. Then, something beyond the horizon caught his attention.

A Rapidash with bright fiery mane and tail stood in the center of the field. She was looking up into the afternoon sky as if she admires the beauty of the mix yellow and orange colors. Despite her mane and tail blowing in the wind, they did not touch the grassy fields. She turned her head towards Mudsdale and smiled at him. Mudsdale could see her red orange eyes shining from the glare of the sun. Compared to his chocolate brown eyes, hers were beautiful. He watched her about to take her leave, but something inside him said he didn't want her to leave. Not yet.

 _"_ _I like to feel your breath on my face I like to swim around in your good grace I like the way your lips taste Say you'll stay"_

"Wait," he called to her in his deep voice.

She stopped in her tracks and turned her head to look at him. She wasn't sure why he called to her, but decided to be courtesy to him. She watches as Mudsdale trotted over to her till he was standing before her. The strong giant Pokémon looked down at her, but she did not tremble in fear. Despite the fact she knew well enough she couldn't battle ground type Pokémon, she still stood her ground. Something about this Mudsdale intrigued her.

"Hi," Mudsdale spoke to her.

"Hello," Rapidash replied. "Do you wish to battle me?" she asked with a hint of worry.

Mudsdale shook his head and seemed appalled by the idea. Did he really look that intimidating? Did she find him freighting? "I do not want to battle you," he reassured her.

"Then why did you tell me to wait?" she asked with confusion.

"I, umm," Mudsdale didn't even know how to answer back to her. He felt like he was hit with a confusion ray from one of the Ghost Pokémon that linger in the caves. What was he supposed to say? "I don't really know."

Rapidash gave a small laugh. If half of Mudsdale's face wasn't orange, he would know for a fact that Rapidash would see him blushing.

"Then if you do not wish to battle me or if you have no reason for me to stay then I shall take my leave," she said to him.

"What is a fire type like you doing out here?" Mudsdale blurted out the question if only to have her stay in his presences just even for a few minutes.

"I could ask you the same thing. What is a ground type doing here?" she asked back.

"If I tell you my reason then you should tell me yours."

"Fair enough," she smiled at him.

He looked down at her, but not in a threatening way. Instead, he looked at her with curiosity. He could feel the breeze touching him again. He watched as her fiery mane and tail blew wherever the direction of the wind came from. Mudsdale could feel the heat of her mane and tail close to him, but not in a way where he could fear of being burned. In fact, it felt warm and comforting to him. He took in that feeling for a brief moment before he replied back to her.

"I came here for a different change of scenery. Caves and mountains can get boring after a while. Now tell me why you come here?"

She nodded at his reply feeling satisfied with his answer. Rapidash turned her head towards the setting sun and looked at the afternoon sky. She saw giant white clouds blending in with the orange yellow sky. She turned her direction back at Mudsdale and looked up at him. The bright sun made him look like he was glowing. Everything around her was glowing.

 _"_ _I like how I don't expect anything from you You surprise me daily through and through I like how you listen to what I say Say you'll stay Say you'll stay"_

"So long as you promise not to laugh at my answer," she asked him quite seriously though.

Mudsdale nodded at her and she gave him another smile. "I come here because this place is beautiful. You may see it as a change of scenery, but to me I see beauty hidden here."

Mudsdale was a little confused by her answer. How was this place beautiful? To him it was nothing more, but something different than a cave or mountain could offer. "Can you explain to me why you find this place beautiful?"

Rapidash took his question by surprise. Every time she would tell the other Rapidashs about this place they never really understood her. They were content to the home they lived in and wonder why she would even leave home for this place. This Mudsdale however wanted to know why she saw this place beautiful. He didn't laugh at her nor call her silly like the others. That why she was taken aback by his question.

"You're the first Pokémon to ever ask me that," her red orange eyes widen at him.

"Well I want to know," Mudsdale gave her a smile. "What do you see that I don't see?"

She smiled at him again and turned her head towards the sky. "Look at the sky. You see the mix of colors. They dance around together to give off this strange glow thanks to the sun. The clouds themselves join in with the colors. You can still see what they are so they don't disappear into the sky."

Then she raised her head down on the grass as if she were about to eat. Mudsdale followed along with her. He watched as her eyes looked at the grass everywhere. "It isn't just green in fact it's all different shades of green. One color green is boring, but many shades of green are lovely together."

She raised her head up high and felt the breeze come back. He followed her again and looked at her with a curious expression. She looked up to him and gave a small laugh. "Then there is you. See how the sun touches your fur. See how you glow."

He looked at his body and could see she was right. His brown coat of fur was glowing and even his black man glowed making not his mane dark, but a bright grey. Mudsdale looked at her and saw how she glowed as well. Not because of her fire or the sun, but she glowed in his eyes. He understood now how beautiful this place was.

 _"_ _I like to feel your breath on my face I like to swim around in your good grace I like the way your lips taste"_

Without hesitation, he nuzzled her. She took that by surprise, but she nuzzled him back. She could feel his strong muzzle rubbing against her warm one. He worried he might hurt her and she worried she might burn him. However, it felt right. They stepped back from each other and they were smitten with each other.

"Will I see you again tomorrow?" Mudsdale asked her.

Rapidash smiled at him and nodded at him. "I must get back to my herd," she said quite sadly.

"I must go home as well," he felt his heart sink down a little.

"Goodbye," Rapidash said as she galloped across the other side of the field. Before she was out of sight, she reared up and hollered to him "Until tomorrow!" then she galloped off.

Mudsdale watched her go till he could no longer see the flames of her mane and tail. He watched the sun set before he too galloped all the way home. However, the idea of seeing her tomorrow made his heart skip a beat. Maybe tomorrow he can ask her to stay a little longer.


End file.
